Dealing with it
by veronicacd's
Summary: Sequel To Surviving A Harsh Reality. It's been some time since Taylor's left and everyone can tell, Chad's not dealing. Can Troy and the rest of the gang help him and bring back the one he truely loves? Or will things come to a bad ending for everyone?
1. Game

**"Number 10 shoots! He scores! East High wins East High wins! What a great game for East high!!" As usual expecting nothing less the Wildcats rushed to and congratulated each other. "Good game guys!"Troy said usually playing the character team caption role. "Chad that winning shot was killer!"**

**"Yeah thanks."Chad said as he slightly smiled. Troy sensed the same feeling he had been receiving for some time now, but considering that they both had won a game he strugged it off. **

**"Yeah well again good game!"He said as he rushed through giving the rest of his teammates a high five. After plenty of minutes the crowd finally died down and everyone started to leave including the basketball team who started to go home. **

**"Hey man,"Troy said as he patted his teammate on the back after everyone left the gym. **

**"Man,come on."Chad said putting on a fake smile." We won right what do you think the after party is gonna be like? We already know that some a-hole is gonna spike the punch and I really don't feel like getting drunk tonight."He said joking.**

**"Hey man..."**

**"Na come on man no girl crap stuff,let's get ready for the party, I know its gonna be good."Chad said as he dashed out of the gym. Troy sighed and sought out a ball.He then took a shot.**Swoosh! **"Hey games over Wildcat."Gabriella teased as she snuck up behind him."Hey."Troy smiled as he took another shot.**

**"So what's up shouldn't we be out of here by now?"Gabriella asked confused. Troy turned towards her.**

**"Gaby,"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm worried about Chad."**

**"Oh."She didn't have to ask for she already knew."Have you talked to him about it?"**

**"I've tried but every time he just pushes it away and acts like it's nothing, I swear it's getting frustrating."**

**"Hey,"Gabriella said putting her arms around him."He just needs time to deal with things, maybe he's just not ready."**

**"Well when is he gonna be?"Troy said impatient.**

**"I don't know it must be really hard on him."**

**"I know but it's been a month Gaby , I just i'm a bit worried you know, how he's dealing with things you know."**

**"Me too, he's not been the same since and his little fake attitude about this really scares me Troy."**

**"Me too Gaby, me too."**

**"Well we're not gonna get anything done here so let's go home and get ready for that party okay?"Troy smiled.**

**"Yeah, at least I'll have something to enjoy."**

**"You better not spike the punch."Gabriella warned.**

**"Why not?Why don't you loosen up?"**

**"Why don't I stay not high so I won't have an embarrassing moment."**

**"Oh come on, you look sexy when you're drunk and your more willing to try new things."Troy playfully comlained.**

**"Yeah that's because i'm drunk, which won't happen tonight I swear if you or anyone--"**

**"Okay sweetie, I won't. promise."**

**"Fine."After Troy took a shot the two exited the gym.**

**"So you'll pick me up around 7:30 right?"**

**"Ofcourse."**

**"Remember wash your hair, take a bath, wash, comb your hair, wear something cute-well you always wear something cute but remember be neat but cute."**

**"Um okay mom?"Troy**** said grinning."**

****

**"What?"Gabriella said defensively.**

**"Um I dont know, wash my hair wash myself take a bath use soap comb my hair? Okay mom!"**

**"Hey! I want my boyfriend to look good for his team's big win!"**

**"Don't I already look good?**"

"Eww not like this you're all covered in sweat, and filth!"

**"Hey this sweat helped win the game**."** He said as they both got into his car. **

**"Yeah well it's not winning you a kiss so i'm gonna get ready."Gabriella said as she got out of the car.**

**"No kiss?But I drove you home!"**

**"That's your job sweety."Gabriella said as she entered her house.**

**"That's messed up Gaby that really hurts."Troy said in fake hurt.**

**"Don't worry i'll make it up at 7:30." Troy rolled his eyes as he drove home.While he started to get ready for a shower Troy thought about the game.It was great but his best friend was not."He knew why but really what could he do?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Thought about it for a while and now im going for it.R&R please!**

**Veronia**


	2. Party

9:20 Party

**"Like I said earlier you better not have spiked the punch Troy."Gabriella warned.Troy laughed.**

**"Come on Gabby, why can't you have fun tonight?We just won a game!Isn't that something to get drunk from?"Gabriella rolled her eyes.**

**"Actually no its not there are way better things."**

**"Really like what?"Troy asked as he handed her her glass.**

**"I don't know like graduation, a wedding, or something like that."**

**"Okay well, graduation is in about one and a half months and we can pretend this is our wedding."He said smiling.Gabriella playfully hit him.**

**"Dummy."**

**"What, too far for little Montez?"**

**"No."**

**"So can't one glass be enough?"**

**"No."**

**"Okay Gabby okay, then you might want to hand me that glass back."Gabriella gasped."You spiked it!"Troy laughed.**

**"No I didn't I swear!"**

**"Than who did?"She asked.**

**"It was Jason."Gabriella groaned."Where is he? I'm gonna kill him."Gabriella said frantically looking through the crowed.**

**"Gabby calm down."Troy said laughing as he pulled her into his arms.**

**"Come on, dance with me and loosen up."Gabriella gave him a look.**

**"And then we can beat Jason up."**

**"Fine, but your keeping your promise."Troy nodded.**

**"Okay."He said as they started to move towards the dance floor.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

10:08

**"Whoa Chad slow down!"Jason said as he watched Chad drink one glass after another.**

**"Na its a party, you're supposed to have fun!"He said as he took another glass.**

**"Yeah but not that much fun."Jason said as he put down his own glass.**

**"Ah, whatever man i'm having fun!"Chad said. **

**"Dude he's totally wasted without her."Zeek whispered to Jason.**

**"I know. I've never seen someone drink that much in a long time."**

**"Me either. I think we should--"**

**"Jason! Come on man dance with me!"Chad said, obviously drunk as he reached out and grabbed Jason's shoulders.**

**"No man."Jason said taking Chad's hands off of him.**

**"You're no fun... hey Zeek!"Chad said moving to Zeek.**

**"Oh man."Jason said as he ran to the won person that could help. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"See one drink wasn't bad."Troy said as he put Gabriella's drink down.**

**"That's the last one tonight."She said.Suddenly Jason came running their way.**

**"Troy!"**

**"Hey man."Troy greeted.**

**"Jason!"Gabriella said moving forward."I'm gonna kill you. Didn't I say not to spike the punch?"**

**"Yeah--Troy I need your help."**

**"With what?"Troy asked confused.**

**"Chad. He's been taking way too many drinks, like 10 and he's really drunk."**

**"What?!"Troy said, concerned.**

**"He needs help because he won't stop drinking.We all know why."**

**"Where is he?"Troy asked already starting to move.**

**"Follow me." All three rushed to where Jason had previously been.**

**"Oh my god."Was all Troy and Gabriella could say as they saw their drunk friend and bestfriend being supported my Zeek looking completely waisted with a drink in his hand.**

**"Heeeey Trooy."Chad slurred out as he unsuccesfully tried to stand up."Chad, we need to get you home."**

**"Nooo coommee onnn letttss daannce!!"He said grabbing on to Troy.**

**"No man we need to get you out of here."**

**"Naaaa coomme onn--"**

**"Chad!"Troy yelled as Chad dropped to the floor.**

**"Oh my god!"Gabriella said frightened.**

**"We need to get him out of here."Troy said as he picked his best friend up and supported him.Succefully Troy managed to pull Chad's almost lifeless body out and into his car.**

**"Do you need any help?"Gabriella said.**

**"No, but I can't take him to his house, his parents would freak out."Troy said as Gabriella climbed in the car.**

**"We can go to my house for a few hours."Gabriella offered."My mom's out of town as you already know."**

**"Thanks."Troy said as he drove the all too familiar road to his girlfriends house.**

**After entered Gabriella's house the two together pulled Chad onto Gabriella's bed."Look at him."Gabriella said, dejected.Troy sighed.**

**"How long are you gonna keep this up!"He said frustrated.Gabriella touched Troy's arm soothingly.**

**"I think we need to talk to him."**

**"We definitely need to talk to him."Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair."This is getting out of hand."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

R&R please!

Veronica


	3. Confessions

**"Chad. Chad. Chad!"** what is that**--**

**"What the hell!"Chad yelled as he felt a cup of water splash on his face."Troy!"He yelled angrily at his best friend, who still had the cup in his hand.**

**"What? I told you to wake up."Troy said nonchantly as he set the cup down. **

**"Did you have to wake me up with water!..And at 12:30!"He said looking at the clock.**

**"Yes Chad I actually did.Look around!"At Troy's words, Chad looked around the room.**

**"Wait this is Gabby's room."**

**"Yeah, we had to drag your ass here after you passed out or your parents would have killed you."Troy said, trying to keep his voice low, considering that his girlfriend was asleep in the next room. **

**"Oh."Chad muttered.**

**"Oh? that's all you have to say? Chad what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Cut the crap okay? Your constant drinking, whining, and hiding the obvious is just ridiculous."**

**"Look I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**"Please, it's obvious you have a problem."**

**"I don't have a problem!"Chad shouted.**

**"Shh! You'll wake up Gabriella!"Troy whispered as loud as he could. **

**"Fine, but I don't have a problem."**

**"Stop lying! You know ever since Taylor left--"**

**"Dont."Chad said immediately in a low tone.**

**"Chad--"**

**"No! Stop it! Don't mention her Troy. I don't want to here i now."**

**"Then when do you want to hear it?Huh?Graduation is a little far away and it's been weeks since she left.When are you gonna let at least me in?"Troy demanded. **

**Without answering, Chad got himself up and fixed his clothes.**

**"Well?"Troy asked as Chad opened Gabriella's room door. Chad shook his head.**

**"I have to get home."**

**"You still didn't answer my question."**

**"I don't know okay! I just don't."Chad said truthfully as he left the room with Troy following.**

**"Chad. I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but Taylor had to go."Chad stopped.**

**"We both know what Devin was doing to her, Chad I know you didn't want her to but she had to leave."**

**"I know, but why couldn't she just stay with a friend or something?"**

**"Because this isn't a movie man, it's reality."Troy said, stating the facts.Deciding that he had shared enough, Chad shook his head." I gotta get home.Tell Gabriella thanks for saving me from my parents."With that, he started to exit the house.Troy sighed. **At least I got something out of him. **"Troy?"Surprised, Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing in pj's, tired.**

**"Hey what are you doing up?"He asked, smiling.**

**"Couldn't sleep.Did you talk to Chad?"**

**"Uh well I got something out of him."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, he's obviously upset that she's gone but, we all know she had to go."**

**"I know but, I still wish that she could have stayed."Gabriella admitted.**

**"Me too."Troy agreed.No one really wanted to see Taylor leave.Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair.**

**"I really miss her Troy."**

**"And you think I don't?Taylor was like my sister, she meant alot to everyone.,"Gabriella nodded agreeing with him.**

**"Well anyway, are you staying here with me or are you supposed to be heading home, to get yelled at?"Gabriella joked trying to lighten up the mood.**

**"Um, well I called my parents while you were sleeping, they told me I could stay over yes! They finally trust me!"Gabriella laughed.**

**"You're so dumb!"**

**"What? I'm glad."**

**"Whatever. So will you be the kind gentlemen and tuck me in?"Gabriella asked silently yawning.Troy smiled.**

**"Sure. Come on Ms.Sleepy."**

**"Oh name calling."Gabriella said as she made her way to her room.Troy rolled his eyes, smiling.After today, he needed some kind of enjoyment.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Honestly, I didn't like this chapter. Felt a little slack offish lol

Veronica


	4. Pampering

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Troy! Please destroy that obnoxious ring tone!"Gabriella said as she slowly got up.

"What's wrong you don't like it?" Troy said as he too got up and yawned. The two had just woken up from the unforgettable drama that occurred last night.

"Yes I actually hate it!"

"Well that sucks for you."Troy said as he answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

"That's Your mother's ring tone?"Gabriella asked.

"Yep."Troy muttered as he got back to the conversation.

"What's up mom?"

"Oh nothing just calling to see how my little man is doing."

"Mom!"Troy groaned as Gabriella laughed, the phone was on speaker.

"What?"

"Please don't."

"But--"

"Mom it's embarrassing."

"Oh alright. Anyway I just wanted to check on how you're doing and first let me say if Gabriella is pregnant--"

"Whoa!Mom don't worry!"Troy said looking at Gabriella as she silently laughed.

"We know what we're doing. So every things fine basically."

"Okay well tell Gabriella I said hi."

"Will do. Bye mom."Troy hung up.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!"

"Just wait."

"Is that I threat?"Gabriella asked.

"Maybe."Troy responded as he lay down on the covers.

"Oh man what a night last night was!"Gabriella said doing the same.

"Tell me about it."Troy said thinking about his best friend.

"You know what I have an idea."

"What."

"We should make him happy."

"How?"

"By pampering him!"

"What?Okay isn't that going a little too far?"

"What are you scared."Gabriella teased.

"No but I don't write pamper my best friend on my list every morning."

"Well luckily for you I can get help from Sharpay and Kelsi."

"Yeah you do that."Troy said as he finally got up from Gabriella's bed and went into the bathroom.

"Will do."Gabriella said as she got out her phone and dialed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Chad sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes mom im fine."Chad responded to his mother as he lay on his bed. In reality, he was not.It was hard to live without the person that you love. As he remembered Taylor all over again, there as a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Mrs. Danforth called.soon after that, Chad heard a bunch of feet shuffling and a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gabby, Kelsi, Sharpay!"Confused, Chad got up and opened the door.There lay the girls with smiles on their faces and items in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to pamper you until you're absolutely pampered to death!"Sharpay squealed.

"Okay?"

"What she means to say is that we're here to make you feel better."Gabriella explained.

"Oh."Chad said."Look guys thanks but I don't think that this is gonna help me."

"Oh come on."Gabriella said touching his hand assuring."If you want we can all just sit here and you can pretend we're not here."She offered.Chad chuckled a bit.

"Why don't you come in."He said as he opened his room door and the girls walked in.Chad again lay on his bed. He still missed Taylor, but three girls that cared about you and were here to make you feel better did help a bit.

"So what do you want us to do?"Kelsi asked nicely.

"What were you guys planning to do?"

"Well we were going to do facial masks--"

"Stop right there."

"What?"

"No masks."

"Fine. Then how about a massage?"

"Well I guess that wouldn't hurt."

"Great."Gabriella responded smiling.She was prepared to give her friend the best massage of his life!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow."Troy muttered. While his friends and girlfriend were helping his best friend, he took the time to drive over to Taylor's old house. As Troy got out of the car and looked upon the house, he began to fill with rage as the memories of what he did and didn't know fillled into his head.

"You bastard."Troy said angrily."How could you hurt her like that."While he wanted to take a look inside of the house, Troy stopped due to the For Sale sign out on the lawn.Instead, Troy decided to go visit another place, maybe not the best place in the world, but he wanted to get his frustration out, and what better place?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My friend helped me write this! I guess that's it!

Veronica


End file.
